Back In The Hamptons
by Etsonson
Summary: A different take on Revenge, rather that there is no specific revenge. Emily returns to the Hamptons for the first time since her release from juvie to not seek revenge, but simply to return to the place of her fond memories of her childhood, her father, and a certain boy named Jack Porter. More detailed summary inside.


While Emily, previously Amanda Clarke, has changed her name to shield herself from the unfortunate spotlight as the daughter of convicted terrorist David Clarke, she has come to accept that her father and Nolan were right. She should try to forgive those who have wronged the Clarke family. As Emily begins unlocking certain memories of her past, she feels that she should return to the Hamptons, to the house that she shared with her father, to be able to feel more at home. There is also the added benefit that comes with the Hamptons which is one Jack Porter.

See how Emily deals with living next door to the family who destroyed her family while trying to honour the wishes of her father and Nolan and try to make them proud, all while living the life of mysterious Emily Thorne, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Emily has changed her name to hide the fact that she is the daughter of David Clarke, but now that she has decided not to go down the path of revenge, the name Emily Thorne is a way for her to start fresh in the Hamptons. Add to that the fact that faux Amanda has found that being Amanda Clarke has its certain perks, where she can be in the media's spotlight, it is going to be very tough for Emily to now reveal her true identity.

**I do not own anything from the television show **_**Revenge**_**, including the characters.**

* * *

Emily opened the door of her beach house leading out to the front porch as she took in the view, a relieved smile playing at her lips. She had finally finished moving all of her stuff into the beach house for the first time and it was good to be back in the Hamptons, even if she was just a kid when she was last here. Nolan had been more than happy to help her move in as it meant that she would live closer to him and he would be able to keep an eye on her and make sure she had a friend in the Hamptons. He had warned Emily several times when she decided to move here that there were more than a few people who don't take kindly to newcomers of the Hamptons, but it didn't seem to alter her decision at all.

As Emily leaned on the railing of the porch, running her fingers over the familiar double infinity etched into the wood, she looked across the beach and thought back to one of the many beloved days of her young childhood.

_Her and her father were walking along the beach, hand-in-hand, their feet wet as the tide slowly rose._

_"I love the beach," young Amanda had said, smiling up at her father._

_"Me too," David replied as he returned the smile. "You know, when I was your age I would walk to the beach from my house and sit on the sand, looking out at the water and all the other kids playing and swimming. But I never used to join them. I didn't like to go near the water."_

_"You didn't?" Amanda laughed, looking up at her father._

_"Nope!" David replied, enjoying the fact that he could make his daughter laugh so easily. She was always so happy. "Do you want to know why I didn't like the water?" David stopped walking, looking at his daughter with an amused expression. Amanda eagerly nodded, waiting for her father to reply. "Because it was always so cold at first. I used to think that it would stay cold, so I never stayed in the water longer than a second." Amanda laughed out loud._

_"You were a big baby!" she exclaimed through her laughs, causing David to fake a shocked expression._

_"Oh yeah?" he then began laughing along with his daughter before quickly picking her up and going about waist deep into the water. He laughed harder as Amanda made a real shocked expression._

_"No, dad! It's so cold!"_

_"See! Didn't I tell ya? But don't worry, it's only cold at first. After a while you can't feel anything."_

Emily smiled at the memory. It was little flashbacks like this that reminded her of the kind of person and father David Clarke was. He was nothing like the convicted terrorist he was made out to be. And as much as Emily had wanted to seek revenge, she was truly glad that Nolan had talked her out of it.

"Okay Ems, you're all set," Emily was startled at the sound of Nolan's voice, interrupting her thoughts and bringing her back to reality. She turned around to see him walking through the open door and joining her on the porch. "I'll leave you to it for today, let you get settled in… again." He stepped dramatically slowly down the front steps, Emily watching him in amusement. "You know how to find me." He turned his head and waved as he walked away from the beach house, leaving Emily on her own.

She spent the next couple of hours organising things and making some sort of order in her house, as her and Nolan's main objective was just to get all of the boxes with Emily's things into the house. They had done this surprisingly quickly as Emily had organised for most of the furniture to be delivered and set up in their appropriate places in the home the previous week. This meant that it was only just hitting 1 in the afternoon when it suddenly hit Emily that she had skipped out on breakfast that morning and was in fact pretty hungry. Knowing that at the current time there was basically no food in the house, she grabbed her handbag and left the house, hopeful to find a nice little cafe somewhere.

* * *

Just as Emily had hoped, she found a quiet little cafe not too far from her beach house. It was a nice day out, so she chose to sit at a table outside as she began to eat the simple toasted sandwich that she had ordered. She was in her own little world, loving the warmth from the sun and the quiet setting, that she almost jumped from her chair at the suddenly abrupt sound of a dog barking. Glad that she hadn't choked on her food, Emily tried to stop her heart from almost pounding out of her chest as she looked down at the golden retriever that sat beside her. The dog was panting, as if it had run all the way over here from wherever it had appeared from, and Emily smiled at the dog, looking around for a possible owner.

"Sammy!" The desperate shout caused Emily to turn her head, seeing a man looking completely lost running around like a mad man. Emily might have found it somewhat amusing if only her heart hadn't started beating even harder than before, if that was at all possible. "Sammy! Where are you, boy?" _Sammy._ Emily looked down at the dog, who seemed completely unaware of the shouting, again. _Could it really be- _"There you are! I've been running around like crazy looking for you, buddy. What are you doing bothering people like this anyway, huh?"

Emily looked up at the man who had approached her table, still unable to even string together thoughts let alone words at that moment. He caught her eye, sweeping a lock of dark hair away from his face as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm so sorry about him. I don't know what got into him. He never does this." Emily nodded, smiling weakly as she tried to make herself aware of what was very possibly happening right now. "Hey, do you mind if I sit for a minute? That running around completely killed me!"

Emily finally gained the ability to speak once again as she gestured towards the seat across from her. "Of course not, go right ahead." He smiled warmly at her and sat down, giving the dog a pat as he did so.

"My name is Jack by the way. And this guy right here is Sammy," he said, gesturing towards the proud looking dog. And just like that, it felt like Emily couldn't breath. It wasn't as if she thought that this would never happen. She just had no idea that it would happen so soon after she returned to the Hamptons. She had no time to prepare herself or even think about how she would deal with this. She was currently sitting with Jack Porter, her childhood friend who she could never seem to forget, and Sammy, the dog that she once owned before the arrest of her father, and she couldn't completely comprehend that yet. She realised that she must have looked pretty ridiculous, as well as letting the silence go on for too long, as Jack's expression changed from warm, happy smile to concerned and worried pretty quickly.

She tried to mentally shake away her little breakdown that she just had as she tried at a smile. "Hi Jack. I'm Emily." Jack's warm smile instantly returned and Emily tried to continue smiling despite the fact that she had just lied to Jack about who she was. Of course she wanted to tell him the truth, tell him that she was Amanda Clarke and see if he remembered her and if he did they could sit there for hours talking about highlights of their summer spent together. She desperately wanted that, but she had made the decision to change her name to Emily Thorne, desperate to stay away from the countless people who would forever dismiss her as David Clarke's daughter, no matter what the consequences. And sure, if things were a little simpler she might have been able to bend the rules just this once and tell Jack the truth, but Amanda Clarke, the current Amanda Clarke who Emily had swapped names with, had recently brought herself into the public spotlight, doing a few interviews and other media appearances, and Emily couldn't blow the cover for her friend from juvie who had somehow found a positive in all the chaos of being David Clarke's daughter. Not to mention, she wasn't sure if Jack had even seen any of these interviews so for all he knew Amanda was currently in New York City and a fairly public figure.

"So, are you new here or have I just managed to miss you for as long as I've been walking all over this part of town?" While Emily had been going through all of this Jack had obviously thought that the conversation needed moving along.

"I'm new here. I just got here today, actually."

"Oh wow, really? That's great. Get yourself a nice place?"

"Yeah, a beach house. It has a great location and the view is to die for," _I also lived their as a child_, Emily mentally added matter-of-factly, happy with herself that she hadn't told Jack that little bit of information. Her cover would have been blown the day she came back to the Hamptons. She was definitely going to go for a better record than that.

"I knew this girl and her dad once who lived in a great beach house. If yours is anything like that one then you're in luck." _Try exactly like that one_, Emily thought, smiling to herself as Jack was completely unaware that he was talking about Emily _to _Emily. Jack hesitated for a moment before saying "Anyway, I better go. I'm supposed to start my shift at work," his eyes shifted to his watch before bringing them back up to meet Emily's, "now, actually." He let out a little laugh as he stood up and motivated Sammy to do the same. "Listen, if you ever find yourself near the docks in Montauk with some time to kill and feel like saying hi, just stop by The Stowaway. I'm almost always there." Emily gave Jack a curious kind of look and he hesitated again. "It's my workplace and where I live. It's basically my whole life in one little building." Jack laughed slightly, perhaps playing off his embarrassment of living where he worked, before smiling at Emily once again.

"I'll definitely stop by sometime to say hi." Emily returned Jack's smile, feeling calm for the first time since Sammy first barked at her. "It was great to meet you, Jack. Hopefully I'll see you again soon." Jack nodded.

"You too, Emily." One more smile towards Emily as Jack began to walk away, having to stop briefly to make sure Sammy was walking along with him.

Emily let out a relieved breath. She felt like she handled herself much better than she expected at seeing Jack so suddenly again. As she paid for her meal and walked back towards the beach house, she couldn't help but wonder that if that was was just day one, what would happen in the days to follow?

* * *

**A/N:** So that's chapter one. If you read it, thank you very much. I wrote this in a bit of a rush but I will try to make the next chapters a bit longer. Chapter 2 will be coming soon. :)


End file.
